fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MFPC06
'“Arienai! Spongebob has been kidnapped!!”'is the 6th episode of Meme Force Pretty Cure. Blurb Grungebop gets kidnapped by Galeem, and the girls go out on a rampaging romp after him. The girls try to get Grungey back from Galeem, but fail and start to feel hopeless. Plot The story begins with Grungebop sleeping peacefully on the roof of Mao’s house (A la Sonic from Sonic X). Galeem pokes his cheek to wake him up. When he wakes, Galeem explains that he fell asleep there because the roof was the most comfortable place to sleep on. Grungey then yells “OH NO!! Galeem!! What!! Are you!! Doing! HEEEERREEE?!”. Galeem says “I’m here to make you suffer.” Grungey started screaming, and not long before then.. Galeem captures him, again, after Episode 3. Outside, a table is set and Nozomi admires the cake she and her friends baked for Grungebop. Suddenly, a loud noise interrupts them and they turn to discover it's Grungey. As Nagisa tries to listen to what he’s saying, Galeem begins to make his move and flies out of the area, putting Grungey’s fate into Galeem's arms. Nagisa recognizes the fact that Grungey’s in trouble and screams “UUWWAAH?!”. The girls take note of Nagisa screaming and they go to Nagisa to tell her what’s wrong. Nagisa says “Toryiah! Toryiah! Toryiah! FIYAA! Look!!” and they see Galeem with Grungey. Cure Happy screams “Oh no! Galeem ha Grungey!! Dobbiamo aiutarlo!!” which in Italian means “Oh no! Galeem’s got Grungey!! We have to help him!!”. Mao says “Anata ga tadashī, teokure ni naru mae ni Grungey o hozon suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!” translated from Japanese to English as “You’re right, we need to save Grungey before it’s too late!”. Black says her first spoken words “Pretty Cure.. let’s go.” and they set out to save Grungey. Cure Dream (making her MFPC debut) is unable to hit Galeem and is thrown to the blast zone. BOOM! Cure Dream’s out. Galeem continues to brag to the Precure that what she's doing is useless and that her friends are doomed. In the horizon, Dharkon is looking at the Cures, laughing evily and proud that Galeem has FINALLY learnt how to counter-attack Precure. Cure Dream is thinking about her loss in the void while the others are busy fighting against Galeem. Her arm is now monochromatic and every time she makes a move she becomes less colorful. She thinks about how she was happy with everyone’s secret surprise to Grungey, and how she wanted to see her friends' smiles rather than seeing Galeem kidnapping Grungebop. Just as her body fades into a monochromatic form, Dream said her friends' names in her head and cried, saying “Sumimasen... Zenbu shippai shimashita.” which translates to “I'm sorry... I failed all of you.”. Gee, that’s dark, even for Pretty Cure. After that, they begin their first battle, with the Cures (excluding Dream) and G. Light charging at Galeem. Happy and Black attack first: “Happy Shower!” and “Black Boom!”, followed by Light, who uses “Glimmering Storm!” to produce a giant fist of pain to strike Galeem. When that is not enough, the Cures arrive to lend her support. Galeem tries to fend the attacks off, but Black is able to hit a weak spot: HIS CORE, and it causes Galeem to grow dizzy. This gives the Cures the opportunity to attack and they assault Galeem and then suddenly- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! Galeem(’s first phase) was defeated! The Cures celebrated in happiness, until Galeem returns.. realising they have to defeat his second phase next. Happy is afraid at first because this phase was even harder, but when Galeem attacks, Cure Black counters the hit instead. Just then, Mao and Dharkon appear through a portal above them and they attack Galeem and the Cures respectively. Dharkon tells Galeem “Well done, old chum! You kidnapped Spongebob Squarepants! MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE DAY OF RECKONING HAS COME, PRECURE!! SEE YOU IN HELL!” and Galeem, alongside Dharkon, deal the final blow to Cure Black, Cure Happy, and Gimmering Light. (and Cure Yell, too) Everyone thinks they failed in the void and they say these respective lines referencing the 5 stages of grief. *Cure Dream: “Naze watashi wa son'nani osokatta nodesu ka? Naze chūkan-sōdatta nodesu ka? Naze watashi wa.. Zetsubō-tekidesu ka?” which in Japanese translates to “Why was I so slow? Why was I mid-tier? Why am I.. hopeless?” *Cure Black: “Oh no.. I can’t BELIEVE that Galeem hit ME! GRRR.. I feel so mad!” *Cure Yell: “There must be summat I could’ve done to prevent my own death. I knew there must be summat!” *Cure Happy: “Oh no... Non siamo riusciti a salvare Grungey... Mi sento così triste..” which translated is “Oh no... We couldn't save Grungey... I feel so sad..” *Glimmering Light: “Bangō! Guranji o hozon suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Kibō ga arimasu! ! Jibun o shinjite!” Translated as: “No! We must save Grungey! You gotta have hope!! Just believe in yourselves!!” The cures suddenly realise Light’s message and they go to save Grungey, not before getting out of the void. Meanwhile, Grungey was held hostage by Galeem and Dharkon while the latter says “Hohoho! Pretty Cure is not gonna believe their eyes when Meme World is MEME FREE! HAHAHAHA!”. The words “To be continued” shows up on-screen. Cure Happy says “Dobbiamo aspettare fino all'arrivo della seconda parte !? GRRR ... Odio i cliffhangers!” which translated from Italian is “We have to wait until Part 2 comes up!? GRRR... I hate cliffhangers!”. Major Events *The Precure lose a battle for the first time. *Galeem captures Grungebop. Characters Pretty Cure * Mao/Glimmering Light * Nagisa/Cure Black * Nozomi/Cure Dream * Miyuki/Cure Happy * Hana/Cure Yell Mascots/Allies * Hugtan * Harry Villains * Galeem * Dharkon Trivia * This is the first episode of Meme Force to feature dark tones. Cure Dream’s “I’m sorry... I failed all of you.” in particular is the darkest of all. Gallery